


ce n'est pas une fille

by mintpearlvoice



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surrealism-inspired character study of the Claras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ce n'est pas une fille

**Author's Note:**

> the "you" referred to near the end of the piece is the Doctor, obviously.

Let's say there is a girl named Clara. Her mother is dead. Her father is dead. It's very important that no one can remember who she is. They might spot the inconsistencies. 

*

Here are three girls. They are the same and they are not the same. Clara Montague likes seasoned pork pie. Clara Oswald likes jam tarts. Clara Oswin likes Patented Nutrient Gum. They are not real.

*

Clara's job is to get in, bandage the timeline, and get out. Once you find her, you are setting in motion her death.

*

Some Claras are dead already, while others have not yet filled a need. 

*

Two ants left alone will start to build a nest. One ant will cook.

*

"When did you become a teacher?"  
"I've always been a teacher. I've been a teacher for years."  
"What happened to those children you were looking after?"  
"What children?"  
Clara is a teacher because time needs her to be.

*

A Clara is neither reusable nor recyclable. She fulfills her function and prettily dies.

A Clara is a slotted spoon for removing egg yolk from meringue, a sticking plaster on a wound. 

A soufflé is a recipe. You eat the recipe. 

*

You always were quite good at turning people into things.


End file.
